The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangsparkl’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during April 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with unique flower coloration, continuous flowering, and a moderately vigorous, freely branching, and upright to prostrate growth habit
The new Angelonia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded 368-9-4-4, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded 539-2, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, prostrate growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2009 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2009 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.